Embodiments exemplarily disclosed herein relate generally to detection of faults within components of complex machinery, and more particularly, but not exclusively to, the detection of mechanical faults, performance faults, or a combination thereof, and control of engine systems based on the same.
Early detection of mechanical faults associated with engine systems may provide for more efficient operation, control, and repair of such systems and may prevent not only high cost system level failures, but also catastrophic failures which may be threatening or dangerous to the environment (such as oil well pump engine failures, coal mining truck spills, fuel truck spills, or the like). Repairs for rotating and/or reciprocating components, such as crankshaft-related warranty repairs, may reach costs in the millions each year for an individual supplier. Components are therefore typically over-designed creating additional cost for the supplier and the customer as well as possible compromises in design efficiency.
Routine monitoring of the components may provide indications relating to potential failure before the failure reaches the catastrophic level. However, this approach often involves significant loss of service time and/or increased labor costs. Unfortunately, current “in situ” detection of mechanical failures such as cracks in components internal to a given system like a reciprocating and/or rotating machine becomes is limited. Indeed, these approaches can be unreliable due to inconsistency and error. Moreover, under certain circumstances, the detection of a potential failure well in advance of it posing a problem may desirable—creating a opportunity for preventative action. Thus, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.